Secrets, Lies and Everything Spies
by Iron Zombie
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy: A place where the next generation of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents go to train. Among those are fifteen year-olds, Iris and Kahli, who are assigned to be partners for various missions. How will these two completely different girls prevent the chaos about to be bestowed upon the Academy? How will the even cope with each other?
1. Prologue

**Title: Secrets, Lies and Everything Spies**

**Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy: A place where the next generation of S.H.I.E.L.D agents go to train. Among those are fifteen year-olds, Iris and Kahli, who are assigned to be partners for various missions. How will these two completely different girls prevent the chaos about to be bestowed upon S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy? How will the even cope with each other?**

**Disclaimer: Avengerlicious and smarty-wanna-party do not own the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. We only own our OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Kahli's P.O.V.**

* * *

I drummed my fingers nervously on the side of my leg and hoped the towering man in front of me didn't notice the nervous twitch. I wasn't usually this shy, but the Director had that effect on me.

I didn't want to get on his bad side any more than I had already.

He cleared his throat, probably more for dramatic reason than a throat blockage and began,

"Miss Watson, you've been assigned a new partner,"

I let my mouth drop open a little in surprise. I mean, a new partner? Really?! I hadn't had one of those in ages. Fury must be in a good mood today. I lifted my gaze to his eye patch. Did that thing leave a mark when he took it off? Did he ever take it off? He must take it off to sleep in, right?

Focus Kahli!

"Which division?" I asked as per protocol, quickly adding "sir" in afterwards.

"Espionage," I let out an internal sigh. Thank god. I don't think I would be able to work with someone in Combat again. They were just knuckleheaded buttcra-

"She'll be escorted to your dormitory at 5 p.m. tonight. Fail to be there, and suffer the consequences," His voice snapped me out of my train of thought. Completely ignoring the second part of his sentence, I silently rejoiced. An espionage girl? I couldn't have a better partner. Well, she could be a downright cow, but let's hope for both our sakes that we get a long well.

"Do I get her file?" I asked, forgetting to add in the "sir" in that time. He replied with a curt,

"No."

I frowned and asked in a childish tone, "Why not?"

He leaned down until his face was at my eye level (which meant he had to lean quite far down) and smirked in my face.

"Because I can. Now get your ass out of here, Watson!" I straightened up and saluted him like they drilled into us since we first attended the academy and left the room, letting myself breathe out in relief. He didn't kill me. That was always a good thing. A voice from beside me startled me, saying,

"Something wrong?"

My head snapped up to the voice and I smiled in relief.

"Hey Phil. Nothing wrong, Fury's just given me a new partner," He smiled back and we started walking down the harshly lit hallway together.

"Espionage?" He asked. How did he- Did he know already?

"Yeah. And a girl too. So that's pretty cool. She's coming at five this arvo," I told him as we turned a corner.

"Oh god," I muttered, my step faltering.

"What?" He asked, his eyes full of concern. I looked at him, my face a grim expression and said darkly.

"I'll have to clean my room..."

* * *

**Iris's P.O.V.**

* * *

I flung open my rusty locker door and began to stuff my things inside, but then I stopped. A massive (and I mean huuuge) black envelope with a symbol of an eagle printed on it sat neatly on top of the pigsty that was the inside of my locker. Curiously, I dropped my bag a snatched the envelope. How did it even get in there? I ripped it open and pulled out a sheet of black paper with white writing, which was murder on my eyes in the dimly lit hallway. It was a letter.

_Dear Miss Cruz,_

_S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division) would like to invite you to join our S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy for the Gifted. Upon detailed surveillance of your life in the last six months, we have made the decision that you will be a suitable addition to our program._

_The aim of this program is to train youths in certain fields of our agency, to create elite agents to fight against evil._

_We hope you consider this carefully and choose to join us._

_Sincerely,_

_Agent Phil Coulson_

Okay, I was definitely not expecting something like this to turn up in my locker, addressed to me. I mean, doesn't this only happen to, I dunno, people in the movies? I jammed the envelope and letter into my already overflowing bag and slammed my locker shut, making the bang echo through the halls. I began to walk out of the deserted school, forgetting why I had gone to my locker in the first place.

* * *

I sat on my bed, still in my sports gear from athletics training, reading over the letter again and again, trying to process all this information. S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted me. Me. I didn't have any special gifts that would make me especially useful to an intelligence agency like S.H.I.E.L.D.. At least I didn't think so. And if I didn't know, how would they? Oh, right, because they have been keeping me under surveillance for the last six months. Not creepy at all. Shouldn't I have noticed some men in black following me around?

I went through the other pages in the envelope. It was basic information on what S.H.I.E.L.D. was, where the school was located and what exactly students did at the school. They also provided information on what they wanted me to do. They were going to put me in the espionage division.

I didn't want to be a spy. Nor did I actually know anything about being a spy. Everything I knew I had picked up from watching James Bond or Get Smart. I wondered if I would get a number. Agent 24601, reporting for duty!

Plus, I had to stay with my family. But then again, considering our current financial situation, it would be easier for my parents if they had one less mouth to feed. It would give them a chance to get back on track. And the letter also said I would get paid once I started going on… missions.

It was then that I made up my mind. I was going to go to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy for the Gifted. And I wasn't going to tell them. So technically, I'd be running away. But only because I know my parents would never let me go to a spy school. We're talking about the people who wouldn't let me ride a bike 'til I was 13.

I placed the letter on my bed and went straight to my closet. I rummaged through my closet, looking for my biggest sports bag. I grabbed the bag emptied its contents before beginning to shove clothes inside. I snatched all of the shirts and shorts I owned off their designated coat hangers, and piled them into the bag. I put inside all the underclothes I owned. I jogged to the kitchen to grab a couple of plastic bags for toiletries and such. I made my way to the bathroom where I kept said toiletries. I shoved my toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, my hairbrush, a can of deodorant and a bunch of hair ties. I tied up the bag before going back to my bedroom. There, I put the plastic bag inside the sports bag.

I heard the front door swing open, from the squeaky sound it makes whenever it moves. I slid my sports bag and the letter underneath my bed and then walked out to greet my mom. She rushed past me, muttering a hello, and ran straight to her bedroom. My mom worked two jobs. During the day, she was known as Tiffany Jacobs (she kept her maiden name), the assistant of a famous fashion designer. At night, she was just that pretty waitress who works at the Cheese Cake Factory. I barely see her, only in the five minute time frame when she's getting ready for her night job. Not that I can complain. My mom provided a house and food for me, and that was good enough right now. I could feel the burst of wind as my mom sprinted past me, stopping for half a second to plant a kiss on my cheek and then continuing her way outside.

"Bye mom," I said, after the door had shut behind her. I sighed before turning and walking back to my own bedroom. I put my wallet and the letter in the side pocket of my bag. I grabbed my laptop from my bedside table and flipped the screen up.

I quickly typed 'S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy for the Gifted' into the search bar but I was met with no results. I took out everything so that I was left with 'S.H.I.E.L.D.' and many pages showed up. I clicked on the first one, Wikipedia. I read over the page. It said the S.H.I.E.L.D. was a secret intelligence agency that was founded by Howard Stark. S.H.I.E.L.D. was responsible for assembling the Avengers for the Battle of Manhattan, against Loki, Thor's supposed brother.

Apparently all this information had leaked after that big battle in Manhattan. I shut my laptop, and grabbed the letter back out of my bag. On it was information about the location of the school, including a map, and contact details. I picked up my phone and dialled the number listed on the page.

"Hello, this is Ir-" I started, but I was quickly cut off.

"I know who you are, Miss Cruz." It was a male voice.

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be arriving tonight. Five-ish," I said.

"Thank you for letting us know. An agent will be at Central Station to collect you."

"Thanks…"

The line went dead. I put the letter back into my bag and also placed my laptop neatly on top of all my clothes. I laid out my phone and my cherished iPod on my bed next to my bag and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body and another one wrapped around my hair. I walked to my bedroom to get ready. I fully dried my body before putting on a bra and underwear then proceeding to put on a pair of jeans and a red tank top. I slipped on my black leather jacket and my favourite pair of black high-top converse. I slung my sports bag over my and put my phone and iPod in my pocket and pushed my headphones in my ears. I went down to the kitchen to fill up my water bottle and put that in my bag also, along with a bag of jelly snakes. I scribbled a quick note to my mom, telling her I was safe and going to a boarding school, and not to worry or look for me. I put the paper on the table and checked that I had everything I needed. I was ready.

* * *

I arrived at my local train station minutes later. I bought a one way ticket to Central Station. I waited for the train and boarded as soon as it stopped.

The ride was almost an hour, and I spent that time blasting my music. When the train arrived at Central Station, I stepped off, only to be greeted by a man in a black suit. He had casually styled brown hair and strong facial features. He approached me.

"You must be Miss Iris Cruz. Correct?" he asked me. I was a little freaked out, I had to admit, but I nodded and showed no fear.

"Agent Dawson. Follow me."

I followed him obediently outside the station into a black van with the same symbol of an eagle on the side as on my envelope. The windows luckily weren't blacked out, but I still was a little scared. I entered the van and let the door quickly slide closed. I felt the van shudder to life under me, and I was on my way.

* * *

**A/N**

** Smarty: Hey guys! First chapter up-**

**Zombie: Umm….Duh….**

**Smarty: *rolls eyes* Anyways, If you liked it leave a review!**

**Zombie: And favourite and follow if you feel so inclined.**

**Smarty: FYI, Zombie is the author of Iris' POV and I am the author of Kahli's.**

**Zombie: And yes, we realise Iris had the spotlight in this chapter,**

**Smarty: But in future chapters it will be even. Or, as even as possible.**

**Zombie: Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Secrets, Lies and Everything Spies**

**Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy: A place where the next generation of S.H.I.E.L.D agents go to train. Among those are fifteen year-olds, Iris and Kahli, who are assigned to be partners for various missions. How will these two completely different girls prevent the chaos about to be bestowed upon S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy? How will the even cope with each other?**

**Disclaimer: Avengerlicious and smarty-wanna-party do not own the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. We only own our OCs and the plot.**

* * *

**Kahli's P.O.V.**

* * *

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and surveyed the room. Absolutely spotless.

And it had only taken me three hours.

Let's hope my new partner doesn't try to open the storage cabinet. She may or may not become buried in the random junk I crammed in there. I heard a snort from behind me and I sighed - I had forgotten to feed Eli. Poor thing, he must be starving! I felt him land on the top of my head so I turned around and went to the chest of drawers and searched for the squares of raw meat I always kept in there. I fished them out from underneath some more junk (I may or may not have a slight hoarding problem) and he flapped his wings in excitement. I held them up to my hair and he snatched them out of my hand greedily and flew to my bed to eat in peace. I gazed lovingly at the mutated animal as he tore the meat to shreds before using his claws to shove them in his mouth. Hmmm. I wonder… How could I make the meat more nutritious in less space? But he still needs carbohydrates. Maybe I could condense it usi- No, that wouldn't work on organic substances. Perhaps I could tweak it so-

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

Perfect timing.

I quickly wiped my hands on my cargo pants and realised how much of a sweaty mess I would look.

Oh well.

When I opened my door, I found a giant standing in front of me. Well no, it wasn't an actual giant, but it might as well have been. She had to be 5 foot 8, at least! I smiled warmly and held my hand out for the appropriate social greeting.

"Hello, I'm Kahli! Though if you're here you probably know that. Oh well, you know now!" When she went to shake my hand I formed a jellyfish shape with my hand pulled it away,

"Oooh jellyfish!" Before she could comprehend what happened, I went for a hug and pulled away in the same motion as my hand,

"OOOHHHH bigger jellyfish!" I giggled uncontrollably for a few seconds before composing myself and stepping out of the doorway so she could come in.

I loved doing that to people.

* * *

**Iris's P.O.V.**

* * *

I stared curiously at the tiny (though I wouldn't say that about her energy) girl who talked at a speed possibly much faster than light.

She talked excitedly, gesturing to anything and everything in the room. I just watched her jaw move up and down and up and down. I never knew someone could talk that fast!

What the hell? Is that… Is that a dragon?! That is freaking awesome!

Well, it looks more like a lizard with epic wings, but still, that is pretty amazing.

"You like him?" she asked me.

Before I had a chance to answer, she went on to say, "His name's Escherichia coli infernos biteyourenemiesheadsoffish. Eli for short. He was genetically-"

"You named your pet after a _bacteria_?" I asked. That's just plain weird. She frowned at the interjection and responded,

"He looks like E. coli. E. coli is a Gram-negative, facultative anaerobic, rod-shaped bacterium that is commonly found in the lower intestine of warm-blooded organisms, endotherms. Not that that has anything to do with his appearance. Anyways, if I were to cut off all his limbs including his head he would look like a rod shaped bacterium, would he not?"

I shook my head and a small smile twitched at my lips. This girl was a nerd. A hyperactive nerd possibly on drugs. She mightn't be half bad to share a room with, if she keeps her trap shut. I don't want to be bombarded with sciency mumbo jumbo. That stuff is for nerds; I am _not_ a nerd.

"Where can I put my stuff?" I asked. I spotted a wardrobe on the other side of the room. I stood up and walked straight to it, flinging the door open. Next thing I knew, I was laying on the ground buried under a massive pile of junk. A strange smell wafted up into my nose; not a very pleasant one, either.

I heard Kahli laugh nervously for a moment but then she returned to her energetic, annoying self and her mouth began to move at 100 miles an hour. Jesus Christ, she's got more energy than a five year-old on Halloween.

I grumbled and then began to dig myself out of the mountain off junk that was crushing my body. I haven't been here five minutes and I was beginning to seriously doubt my roommate's sanity. Being partners with this chick was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

**Kahli's P.O.V.**

* * *

I kind of felt bad for the girl. I mean, there was a lot of stuff in that pile. Stuff that may be illegal in some countries. Actually, I wasn't sure about that. I mean, all kinds of countries have different laws. Is plutonium illegal in other countries? It was illegal here anyways.

Oh no.

The plutonium.

My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as I said slowly,

"Get out of the room. Now," She crossed her arms as a look of annoyance flashed through her eyes.

"Why should I?"

"Because you've upset the Plutonium," I told her, inching carefully to the pile. She frowned,

"Is that a code name for something?"

"I wish," She seemed to understand how serious this was and left the room. I slowly dissected the pile, hoping the plutonium was still in it's case. Otherwise, I would probably die from some form of radiation poisoning. And Eli.

No. I was not going to let Eli die today.

The surge of motherly protection made me start sifting through the pile faster, but just as carefully. My expression turned to one of horror when I picked up the large vial with the huge crack in it's side.

My sea monkeys!

I sadly put the vial with the rest of the stuff I had been through and continued searching for the plutonium. After thirty seconds of tireless searching, I found the lead box still sealed.

Phew!

Eli flew over to me and snorted in annoyance. What, did he want me to blow up the school?

"Eli, put this somewhere safe, alright?" He huffed but did as I said anyways.

Someone had an attitude problem.

I spent the next five minutes cramming the junk back into it's cupboard and hoped that Iris wouldn't disturb it again. Wait, she still needed a place to put her clothes. I racked my brain for a solution. I could build something to store her clothes in, but I still didn't have the space.

She could just leave them in her suitcase for now. I looked to the suitcase near the door and noted its small size. It wasn't even a suitcase. It was some kind of duffel bag. When I first came to the academy, I had a truck load of bags with me. Most of them containing metal and inventions, sure, but a ton of stuff none the less. Speaking of Iris, where was she? I crossed the room and opened the door, expecting to see her tapping her foot impatiently at me, but the hallways were empty. Huh. I decided to grab Eli and shove him in his cage before heading off to dinner. Hopefully she'd find her way there.

* * *

**Iris's P.O.V.**

* * *

What is wrong with that girl? She keeps plutonium, whatever that is, in her bedroom?! I don't think she's all there, you know, mentally. I cracked my knuckles impatiently. I tried to imagine what life will be like living with a lunatic like Kahli. She's _such_ a weirdo.

I was about to knock on the door when I heard voices and footsteps coming towards me. I spun around to see a group of three girls. The one on the right had dark brown hair in a high pony tail and golden brown eyes, while the one in the middle was brunette with curly hair and blue-green eyes and the one of the left had red-brown hair and hazel eyes.

I turned back to face the door, hoping the girls wouldn't notice me. If I was lucky, they'd keep walking. But I'm not lucky.

"Hi!" the one with blue-green eyes said. "The name's Jade." She was pretty, but nothing over the top, and she had an athletic build. "This is Rhiannon," she said, pointing to the one with the high pony tail, "and Lucy," she continued, gesturing to the girl with red-brown hair.

"Hey, I'm Iris," I said.

"I see you're Kahli's new roommate," Rhiannon said. "Her last one left because of her secret stash of killer bees. You're not allergic, are you?"

"No…" I said. Kahli keeps killer bees?!

"Well, Iris, you wanna come to dinner with us?"

"Sure. Who knows how long Kahli will keep me waiting out here anyway. Something about plutonium…"

The girls all suddenly seemed alarmed. Rhiannon grabbed my arm and they all ran to the dining hall.

"What the hell?!" I asked, shocked.

"Plutonium… is… radioactive…" Jade explained, pausing occasionally to catch her breath.

"What the hell is Kahli… never mind," I stopped. The girl keeps killer bees, I shouldn't be surprised if she had a stash of poisonous snakes under her bed.

I looked around the room, the cafeteria. Well, it wasn't really a cafeteria. It looked more like a food court, but not really. Basically it was a really cool dining hall. Well, as cool as a dining hall can get.

I followed the girls to a table somewhere in the middle of the room. We took our seats and only seconds later, food rose from inside the table. Yeah, you read right, food came out of the table. How awesome is that?!

Each plate had something different on it. Mine had a massive steak fillet and mashed potato and a salad on the side.

I picked up my fork and scooped up some mash and lifted it to my mouth. I was about to put it in my mouth when…

"BOO!"

Someone's hands grasped my shoulders and I jerked in surprise, letting go of my fork and watching it clatter to the floor.

I turned around and saw Kahli standing there with a massive grin on her face.

"Gotcha," she said happily.

* * *

**A/N**

**Zombie: There you have it, the second chapter is complete!**

**Smarty: They know that, they just read it.**

**Zombie: Will you shut up for once in your life? Anyways, if you enjoyed it then review!**

**Smarty: If you didn't, then review anyway because you're a wonderful person and stuff ;)**

**Zombie: The next chapter is where we announce which characters have been chosen.**

**Smarty: So tune in for the next update! Thanks!**

**Zombie: Farewell puny mortals!**

**Smarty: Smarty Out!**


End file.
